JONAS
by amythestpony
Summary: How the first season of the jobros new show should go. In the first chapter, the JoBros are at a concert when a mysterious girl and guy show up to inform them of their duties as secret agents and the boys get them selves into interesting situations...


J.O.N.A.S. part 1: meeting the enemy

7:00 am BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP SNOOZE GRUNT

Layla got up from her bed to begin yet another wonderful day in her perfectly normal life. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, shower, and comb her hair before getting dressed and going downstairs and sticking a note up on the fridge to tell her sister and brother that she was leaving for work and would be home in time to take them to the concert they wanted to go to. Layla felt the phone in her pocket vibrate and it sent shivers down her leg and she held down a yelp as she grabbed it to see the text message.

'Don't be late, I'm outside,'

She rolled her eyes and slipped out the door making sure to lock it. Marching down the side walk with pride she approached an old convertible parked in front of her drive way.

"Ready to go?" the driver asked.

"Aren't I always?" she replied as he smirked and stepped on the gas. They pulled up to an old restaurant, both slipped on aprons while Layla grabbed her waitressing notebook and Dan, the driver, entered the kitchen where he would work the grill, he was an amazing cook. The door chimed, signifying the entry of customers, and Layla got straight to work.

* * *

At around 1:00 pm the manager winked indicating Layla and Dan were to wrap up their shifts and trade with their replacements and they both entered the cleaning supply cabinet. Darkness overwhelmed them and Layla couldn't help but feel scared of tripping on something since she couldn't see.

"Scared?" she felt Dan breath tickle her nose, and was thankful for the darkness which concealed her blush better than any make up could.

"You, wish," and she pulled the string which appeared to be the switch to the light bulb but was really something much more interesting. The ground slipped from underneath them and She and Dan slid down the newly formed tunnel until they landed in cushioned chairs, surrounded by other people in said chairs all looking intensely at them. Any talking that had once taken place ceased as the pitter patter of light steps marched across the floor and all eyes faced the owner of those graceful yet menacing steps.

"Hello and welcome to your first official Young Leaders of the New Envisioned World meeting. Here at L-NEW, or 'live new' as it has been nicknamed, we encourage young minds to blossom and to grow, that is why we will allow you all to try our new mind soother device. It has been created to help calm down your brain so that you, the future leaders of our world can relax ad thus think of fresher ideas. After all, a fresh mind is a healthy mind and we love healthy," she smiled as she was met by thundering applause.

"Underneath your seats is a mind relaxer, please grab one and place it on your head now in order to begin relaxing and in order to acquire nice, soothing thoughts," she flipped her dyed navy blue hair over her shoulder and held back a cackle as she saw everyone placing the has upon their heads. When she saw that everyone had one she took out a remote control and pushed a button labeled, 'relax'.

"Fools!" She began to laugh evilly but was cut off by a kick to the head by a girl flying through the air followed by a boy grabbing a remote control from the woman. Regaining consciousness ten minutes later the woman noticed that all the "L-New" life members were freed from the 'mind-relax' hats which were really, 'mind-control' hats. She also noticed that she was handcuffed and that her arms were being pulled along by two buff looking men with in army gear.

She flailed around miserably like a fish caught out of water knowing it was about to be fried at Red Lobster.

"No! I'm innocent, this is a youth leadership conference. I BELIEVE IN YOUNG MINDS!" She wailed.

"No lady, what you believe is you can control those minds and create the future that you want," Dan refuted.

"The only problem is that you can't control us, we will think for our selves and create our own futures," Layla continued for him and all the kids responded with a 'yeah!'

"I'll get you two for this, mark my words, I will make your lives a living nightmare!" she threatened.

"Too late," Dan and Layla said at the same time. They watched as the crazy woman was carried off and a tall man in a suit came up to talk to them.

"Nice work agents, no need to keep the restaurant jobs anymore now that we have all the information that we need. We'll get all these kids home to their parents and make sure that their memories are cleared," he nodded and then jumped on both Layla and Dan's right foot which turned on their fire powered shoes and made them propel out of there and land back in the supply closet with an oof. Dan ended up on top of Layla and she struggled to get herself free.

"Get off of me!" she tried pushing him off.

"I'm trying but my foot is caught on something so you have to wait!" He then stood up, dusted himself off and she sprung herself up as well.

"Okay, so do you want to drive me home?" Layla asked him and he started laughing, "What? What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Amazing," He laughed, "You can be a secret agent for the CIA, make some random lady unconscious just by one kick, and keep it a secret from your sister and brother who can read you like a book, but you can't pass your driving test?" he grinned at the absurdity of it all.

"Hey! I could so pass, I just haven't taken it yet," she huffed.

"Liar," He smirked.

"Are you going to take me home or what?" Layla muttered.

"Ha ha, let's go," and they both got into his car and drove off to Layla's house.

* * *

Dan dropped her off and drove away and she trotted up to her door and opened it to be greeted by the banter between her brother and sister. They stopped arguing when they saw her though, they had to be good if they wanted her to take them to the concert.

"Hey Lena, hey Ramsey," Layla greeted and they both gave her a hug and Lena squealed a bit which irritated Ramsey which made them start arguing again.

"God, I hate that noise!" He groaned.

"What noise?" she responded. He then imitated her squeal but then oinked and snorted like a pig to make her mad.

"You butt-hole why don't you get a life?" she scoffed.

"Why don't you get a brain?" he replied.

"Guys!" Layla butted in but they continued to ingnore her and kept on arguing.

"Um guys," still no response, "GUYS!!!!"

"WHAT?!" They both responded.

"We're going to be late, we have to take the metro to get to the concert and we should be there in about 15 minutes," Layla announced.

"OMG! That's not enough time, go make yourself pretty Layla," Lena rushed her sister so that she could get ready for the concert because Ramsey and Lena were already ready and waiting for her.

"Um gee, thanks?" Layla responded. Sometime Lena spoke without thinking. Actually, most of the time Lena spoke with out thinking.

Layla pulled on a pair of old ripped flare jeans, very out of style, more rhetro than chic, and she threw on a dress she could wear like a shirt with a silver chain wrapped around her waist. Grabbing a chunky bracelet and matching ear rings and nearly tripped down the stairs as she pulled her siblings out the door so that they could catch the next train to the Jonas Brothers concert. They made it just in the nick of time, the train was about to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived at the concert and eagerly awaited the Jonas brothers to arrive. In the mean while, Layla took a good look at what her siblings were wearing. Lena had her black hair pulled back by a blue hair band the color of her eyes and wore a tee shirt the same color with a denim skirt that was a bit too short for her age, she was only 13. Ramsey was in a shirt that had the DC logo on it with baggy shorts and he wore is signature vans with his floppy hair falling into his eyes. Layla thought he needed a hair cut, she thought it looked weird when 8 year olds wore their hair that long. She sighed, sometimes she felt more like their mother than their older sister. Maybe it was because she was almost 18 and their legal guardian, or would be in two weeks any way. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud screaming of adoring fans and she smiled politely but didn't join in the cheering, although Lena looked like she would die from yelling so loud. Layla laughed as Ramsey covered his ears but then blushed when he noticed a girl his age looking at him. Layla did not want to worry about this problem yet, he was way to young to date….

Her thoughts were interrupted again when the Jo bros began to sing S.O.S. and the whole crowd was pumping and jumping around while dancing. The boys went through 'Hold On', 'Poor Unfortunate Souls,' 'Mandy', and were about to begin another song when Layla felt her phone send shivers up her spine and knew who was calling, or in this case texting. The message read,

"Don't be late. Are you ready?"

Layla groaned. She loved moonlighting as a secret agent, but sometimes she really wished she could spend time with her family more. She told Lena and Ramsey that she had to go to the bathroom and that she might take a while.

"I think I had too much of that burrito from the other night, I might not get out until way later," she informed them, clutching her stomach in the process.

"Oh ew! Way to much info, gross," Lena complained.

"Um, okay, but we didn't have burritos," Ramsey said but he didn't push it and Layla was thankful as she rushed off to meet Dan. Little did she know that similar message had been sent to the Jonas Brothers and she would have an interesting meeting with them soon….

* * *

A/N: please review if you know whats good for you

Amy Thestpony


End file.
